Ayame's Adventure
by Sonic103
Summary: Ayame turns twelve, and she's given an interesting present. A talking Pikachu! How will the two get along on their journey?


"Stupid show off."

It was rainy and lightning occasionally shook the ground, frightening many pokemon to flee under trees. But one pokemon did not. It was a Pikachu, small, wearing blue goggles and a red scarf. The Pikachu was on it's hind legs, walking with his head bowed.

"He wins the pokemon league, he gets all the fame and fortune, and what does he do to the poor sucker who was with him the entire time? He throws him out into the street!" the Pikachu then kicked a can, sending it flying. "I hate that kid." the Pikachu muttered sourly. He then picked up a rock and threw it at a Caterpie. The Caterpie panicked and crawled away slowly. The Pikachu sighed. He tried to call out and apologize to the Caterpie, but stopped abruptly. He looked up, and he saw someone he never thought he'd ever see again. It was a Mr. Mime with a cocky grin almost painted on its face.

"Why isn't it the little stump of a mouse!" the Mr. Mime giggled curiously. The Pikachu glared at him.

"What do you want Alfred?" the Pikachu asked. Alfred gave another giggle.

"You should know, Brad. Ever since Jacob gave you the boot, Evan has been tracking you down. Apparently, you're too "rare" or whatever. But we both know he just wants to rub you in Jacob's face." Alfred said. The Pikachu, or "Brad" as the Mr. Mime called him, glared at him.

"Like I care if I get rubbed in that jerk's face, but I'm not getting taken to that piece of rotten Trubish that you call a trainer." Brad said, and with that, the Pikachu bounded off, leaving behind a rather surprised Alfred. Pikachu suddenly made it to a town. The wind and cold rain soon made him chilled to the bone, shivering like he was scared. He saw a large, two story building. He ran to the door and lay under the window sill, trying to get dry. Despite being wet and cold, fatigue soon overcame the poor Pikachu, his eye lids drooping until shutting his eyes.

Professor Elm opened the lab door the next morning to grab the newspaper, when he saw the Pikachu curled up. Elm smiled at the sight of the curious Pokemon. "Aww…he's adorable! And rare…I've never seen a live Pikachu before!" he said, picking up the Pikachu and walking inside with the newspaper.

* * *

Ayame opened her eyes, and then instantly closed them. The bright sunlight from her open window hurt her eyes. A couple seconds later, she opened her eyes and turned her head towards her clock. The clock said 8: 30. Her eyes widened. "Crap! I over slept!" Ayame screamed. She got up, got her sleeveless shirt, skirt, scarf, bag, hat and shoes, and but them all on. She turned around the hat on her brown hair, and began to briskly pack everything she needed. She then ran out of the house like a bolt of lightning, heading to Elm's lab. She saw the door wide open, a boy was standing in the door way. He then closed the door. Ayame, running so fast, didn't have enough to come to a sudden stop, ending up with her running into the door with a thud. The boy she had saw seconds opened the door. His eyes wide.

"Oh man! Are you okay?" the boy asked. He had brown hair and wore a large hat with a poke ball on it. He wore a grey hoodie with black shorts and brown shoes. Ayame put a hand on her nose.

"Yeah…yeah, I think I'm okay." Ayame said, standing up with the help of the boy. When standing up, she noticed the poke ball strapped to the boy's belt. "hey…is there a pokemon in there?" Ayame asked, curious. The boy nodded.

"Yeah, the professor gave it to me. It's a Chikorita." the boy said, instantly answering Ayame's next question. "anyways, I gotta go." he said, he then ran off to the small town's exit. Ayame sighed. She hoped she got a cool pokemon. She then headed inside of Elm's lab. Professor Elm greeted her.

"Ah, hello Ayame. You're finally here. A little late, aren't you?" Elm asked with genuine curiosity. Ayame flushed a little in embarrassment.

"Yeah…s-sorry about that." Ayame said, flushing even more. Elm smiled a little.

"Don't be embarrassed! Lots of great trainers start out a little late…even in getting their own pokemon!" his smile then faded a little. "However, I'm not sure how you'll get your own pokemon…the last one was just taken." Ayame stared at Elm surprised.

"W-what?! No, there's gotta be another one! Professor, is there any pokemon left? I'll take anything!" Ayame said, hoping "anything" wasn't a Magikarp. Elm sighed.

"Well…there IS one more left…I just found him this morning sleeping under my windowsill." he said. Ayame sighed in relief on the inside. At least it wasn't a Magikarp. Elm then walked over to a table where a poke ball lay. He picked it up. He walked over to Ayame, dropping the poke ball into her hand. Ayame took the poke ball. She smiled mischievously.

"Awesome! Come on out, I choose you!" Ayame cried, pressing the button on the poke ball. Out came in a stream of light was a Pikachu. He shook his head violently like he was a wet dog. He then got onto his hind legs and turned around in surprise at Ayame and Elm.

"Huh? What? Where am I?!" the Pikachu exclaimed. Elm and Ayame jumped back in surprise.

"He talks!" Ayame said in surprise, no pokemon she ever seen had talked before.

"Well DUH, of course I can talk! I can also count to ten! 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 9, 23.…well I can at least count to five!" the pikachu exclaimed, putting his small hands on his hips and giving a look of disapproval.

"This is certainly interesting." Elm said, poking the pikachu's head. The pikachu slapped Elm's hand away.

"Hey hey hey! Watch the hands buddy!" the Pikachu exclaimed.

"Umm…s-sorry?" Elm apologized, unsure. The Pikachu rolled it's eyes. Ayame moved in a flash of light, wrapping her arms around the pikachu.

"Ack! You're…choking…me!" the pikachu said, trying to get out of Ayame's deadly grip.

"he's so cute! I'm gonna dress him all up and give him stuff and name him something cute! Something cute…oh! How about Cutiepie! Do you like Cutiepie?" the pikachu then squirmed out of her arms.

"whoa lady, I'm no doll! I wear goggles and a scarf, and my name is Brad!" the pikachu said, dusting himself off. Ayame then smiled.

"Oh okay! Hi there Brad!" Brad then turned to Elm.

"Is this girl for real?" Brad asked. Elm nodded. Brad sighed. "We'll girl, looks like I'm your starter." he said. Bowing in hinted mockery. "I'm Brad the Pikachu, and it's very nice to meet you. Ayame giggled. She then picked up Brad, grabbed his poke ball, and ran out of the laboratory. She then ran into her house.

"Mom! I'm home!" Ayame said, dropping her bag onto a chair and running to her waiting mother carrying Brad. Brad's eyes widened.

'_now that's a woman.' _Brad thought.

"Mom! Look at my pokemon! It's a Pikachu!" Ayame exclaimed, holding out the pikachu. Ayame's mom smiled.

"Wow, it's so adorable! Can I hold him?" Ayame's mother asked. Ayame nodded and handed her mother Brad. Ayame's mother petted Brad's ears and such. "he's really a sweetie, isn't he?" Ayame's mother asked, smiling as Brad rubbed his face against her cheek.

'_aww yeah…' _Brad thought. Suddenly, Ayame's mother got a quick sniff of Brad and repulsively handed him back to Ayame.

"He REALLY needs a bath." Ayame's mother said bluntly, trying not to act grossed out. Ayame smiled.

"Don't worry mom, I'll give him a bath right now!" and with that, Ayame ran upstairs with the squirming pikachu.

"HEY HEY HEY! I don't do baths!" Brad shouted, trying not to get himself soaked with hot soapy water, eventually knocking some soap bubbles into Ayame's face. Ayame sighed, frustrated.

"Look, once we get done with your bath, we can head out." she said, trying to force him into the bathtub.

"What makes you think I WANT to go with you?" Brad asked, kicking himself out of Ayame's arms, ending with Ayame catching him again.

"Because, I'm your trainer and I said so!" she said, slamming Brad into the water. She didn't let him up until he was thrashing for air. Brad gasped loudly and coughed up bubbles.

After the bath was over, Ayame gave Brad his goggles and his scarf. Brad took his things unhappily and glared at her when she pulled out his poke ball. "now, get in the poke ball so we can go." she said. Brad shook his head.

"NEIN!" Brad said, using his tail to slap away his poke ball. Ayame sighed.

"FINE, we can just walk together." she said. Brad sighed. It was better than nothing. The two then walked out of the house, but not before Ayame's mother gave her daughter a long hug, her bag, and thousands upon thousands of tears and good bye kisses. Ayame backed away a little from her mother. "Mom…please…people are staring!" Ayame's mother nodded and released her daughter.

"A-All right…just be careful okay?" Ayame nodded, and with a final kiss and hug, Ayame's mother let her daughter walk away.

"Sheesh that was weird…your mom didn't seem to happy to watch you go." Brad said, walking next to Ayame.

"Yeah…she really likes me, if you believe it or not." Brad nodded.

"I believe it…I just haven't SEEN it." before Ayame could ask what he was talking about, they reached Cherrygrove city. A boy about Ayame's age walked up to her.

"…you got that pokemon from professor Elm?" the boy asked. Startled, Ayame answered with a hasty "Y-yes?" the boy nodded.

"…Take care of it." he said, and he then walked past her, in the direction they had come from.

"What was that all about?" Brad asked. Ayame shrugged.

"Who knows? Oh well…hey, lets go see if we can go find a wild pokemon!" Ayame said happily. "maybe we can find a friend for you!" she said, pinching the pikachu's cheek.

"ow! That hurt!" Brad said, but he was smiling. Ayame's cheerfulness was infectious.

"Hey…you like kind of tired…do you want to rest up on my shoulders?" Ayame asked. Brad nodded.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Brad said, jumping onto her shoulder. The second he got onto her shoulder, he realized he made the right choice. Brad felt like he could see the entire world from up on her shoulders! The two walked out onto the next route. Ayame looked down the road, trees coming from both sides.

"Hmm…I don't see any pokemon…do you?" Ayame asked. Brad shook his head.

"Nuh-uh." Brad said. Suddenly, a Weedle came crawling out of the forest, dragging it's body toward a bush holding some berries. It apparently was meal time.

"All right, it's time to catch me a pokemon!" Ayame exclaimed, running to the Weedle. "Brad, I choose you!" Brad shrugged and jumped off of her shoulder. He turned to face the Weedle looking at him. "Brad, use Thunder Shock!" Ayame said. Brad frowned. It had been a long time since he had to use that move, knowing far more powerful moves. Ayame looked at him. "What's the matter?"

"Uh…I kind of forgot how to use thunder shock. Can I use thunderbolt?" Brad asked. Ayame nodded.

"Sure! Go right ahead!" Brad nodded. He turned to the Weedle. "Pi…Ka…CHU!" he shouted, shooting the bolt of electricity towards the Weedle. The Weedle was down in seconds.

"All right! Go Pokeball!" Ayame exclaimed, throwing a poke ball. It instantly caught the Weedle. "All right!" she said, jumping in the air in happiness.

"Congrats…you caught a Weedle." Brad said slightly sarcastically. Ayame then walked up to Brad and picked him up, giving him a tight squeeze then putting him on her shoulders. Brad looked at Weedle's poke ball. "we should greet him to the team." Brad said. Ayame smiled and nodded. She took Weedle's poke ball and pressed the middle button. Weedle then came out in a flash of light. Weedle cried out when it saw it's new friends, smiling and rubbing it's head against Ayame's leg.

"Aww…he's so cute!" she said. She then put the Weedle back into the poke ball. "We should head to the pokemon center so you can rest up…we'll spend the night there too!" Brad had no problem with this plan, so the two headed to the pokemon center.


End file.
